halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Klowns From Outer Space (Haunted House Orlando)
Killer Klowns From Outer Space was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in the Shrek Theater. Description Send in the klowns! The Killer Klowns are returning to Universal Orlando’s Halloween Horror Nights in an all-new side-splitting haunted house. The crazed klowns are back to wreak havoc and remind you why you were afraid of clowns in the first place. Story Go beyond the mayhem and madness of last year’s wildly popular scare zone and step right up for an entire haunted house experience based on the cult classic film, Killer Klowns from Outer Space. This new experience will feature a gaggle of new characters including the baby Klowns, Boco, and Klownzilla, as well as new scenery like the Klowns’ circus-tent spaceship, and the cotton candy cocoon storage room where they keep their victims. Scareactors * Shorty the Clown x3 * Slim the Clown * Clown Puppets * Spikey the Clown * Officer Mooney * Jumbo the Clown x2 * Frank the Clown * Fatso the Clown x2 * Popcorn Clowns x3 * Bibbo the Clown x2 * Rudy the Clown x2 * Rusty the Clown x2 * Rosebud the Clown Girl x2 * Rich Terenzi * Klownzilla * Chubby the Clown * Boco the Clown * Slam the Clown * Joe the Clown * Paul Terenzi Quotes * What in tarnations is going? -Farmer Gene Green * What are you gonna do? Knock my block off? -Slug * Don’t worry,Dave. All we want to do is kill you -Officer Mooney * Debbie,Debbie it’s mike, open up. -Mike * Pizza! - Bibbo the Clown * What are you gonna do with those pies,boys? -Security Guard * I am the great and powerful Jojo! -Rich Terenzi * Anybody want a dip-sicle? -Paul Terenzi Pictures Killer Klowns From Outer Space Art.png HHN 29 Media (Killer Klowns From Outer Space).png Killer Klowns From Outer Space Media Banner.png Shorty the Clown (Orlando).png Slim (HHN 29).png Clown Puppets.png Spikey (HHN 29).png Jumbo the Clown 5.png|Image from Attractions Magazine on Youtube Frank (HHN 29).png Pizza!.png|Image from freddyinspace on Instagram Bibbo the Clown 1.png|Image from DIS on Youtube Shorty the Clown 1.png|Image from ThrillGeek on Youtube Rusty the Clown.png|Image from kaitishere on Instagram Jumbo the Clown (Black Light).png|Image from DarthVader92 on Youtube KlownZilla.png Boco the Clown.png|Image from HORROR NIGHTS CRAZY on Youtube Joe the Clown 1.png|Image from snoqualmiesfalls on Instagram Killer Klowns Cast 1.png Killer Klowns Cast 2.png Killer Klowns Cast 3.png Killer Klowns Cast 4.png Killer Klowns Cast 5.png Killer Klowns Cast 6.png Killer Klowns Cast 7.png Killer Klowns Cast 8.png Killer Klowns Custom Poster.png Videos Killer Klowns From Outer Space at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Killer Klowns from Outer Space highlights from Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2019 4K Killer Klowns From Outer Space HHN 2019 Haunted House Walkthrough Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Shrek Theater